


Inner Demons

by noraneptune



Series: Outside the AU [3]
Category: Five Nights at Freddy's
Genre: Fluff and Angst, Haunting, M/M, Masturbation, Mental Health Issues, Spirits
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-02
Updated: 2020-08-02
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:08:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25663384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/noraneptune/pseuds/noraneptune
Summary: From: Jeremy FucksgeraldCome on she just worries about me.To: Jeremy Fucksgeraldlaaaaaaaaaaaaame youre legal you can do whatever the fuck you wantFrom: Jeremy FucksgeraldI’ll be over in, like, 30 minutes okay?To: Jeremy Fucksgeraldok love you***THIS IS MY ONLY FIC IN FIRST POV
Relationships: Jeremy Fitzgerald/Mike Schmidt
Series: Outside the AU [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1859821
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	Inner Demons

The door slammed shut to my apartment, to have me throw down my hat and myself onto my couch cushions after nearly eleven hours of screaming kids and cleaning up vomit from the floors. Before I could ever really process the day or what I was going to do to try and sleep images of brown bangs and green eyes passed as quickly as they came through my vision. Just, blips from the day, but still halted me from even continuing my train of thought. I smiled to myself before flipping on a random channel and scrolling through Twitter.

_ From: Jeremy Fucksgerald _

_ Hey Mikey _

I scanned the top of my phone and tried to force my blush away from my face before starting to reply.

_ To: Jeremy Fucksgerald _

_ hi fucksgerald _

_ From: Jeremy Fucksgerald _

_ You can’t even be nice to me when we’re dating? _

_ To: Jeremy Fucksgerald _

_ i never bothered to change it and it makes me laugh _

_ From: Jeremy Fucksgerald _

_ Your name in my phone is “Mikey <3” _

_ To: Jeremy Fucksgerald _

_ thats nice, i love you _

_ From: Jeremy Fucksgerald _

_ I love you too!! :D _

_ To: Jeremy Fucksgerald _

_ my apartment later ? _

_ From: Jeremy Fucksgerald _

_ I can ask my Mom, but it should be fine. _

_ To: Jeremy Fucksgerald _

_ laaaaaame _

_ From: Jeremy Fucksgerald _

_ Come on she just worries about me. _

_ To: Jeremy Fucksgerald _

_ laaaaaaaaaaaaame youre legal you can do whatever the fuck you want _

_ From: Jeremy Fucksgerald _

_ I’ll be over in, like, 30 minutes okay? _

_ To: Jeremy Fucksgerald _

_ ok love you _

_ From: Jeremy Fucksgerald _

_ Love you <3 _

We’d been dating for about a month and a half and it had honestly been the best month and a half of my life. After a good six months of pining, I was just glad we were finally a thing. Jeremy wanted to take things slow, like  _ really _ slow, which I was completely fine with as long as I could call him mine. We hadn’t kissed yet, which I never took issue to because I didn’t really care about that sort of thing. I was just glad he was finally mine.i Glancing at the clock from the sofa, I threw myself up and walked to flop onto my bed. Opening my explore page on Instagram, I lazily attempted to kill time before Jeremy showed up. After a good five minutes, one of those NSFW imagines accounts somehow got intertwined with the boring politics shit and caught my interest.

_ Wouldn’t hurt to read one, would it? _

I swiped on the warning expecting some furry shit I could laugh at and move on.

_ subs that try to be as quiet as possible while you ruin them :((  _

_ poor babies cover their mouths or bite down on your shoulder. _

_ only for you to pull them back by their hair or take their hand off telling them, _

_ “i wanna hear you scream for me” making them all flustered nd shy :(( _

Immediately my face burned as my mind raced. Situation after situation, with the same green eyes  _ just _ peeking out behind choppy brunette bangs, face needy and helpless below me, attempting to stifle himself with a hand over his mouth. I attempted to force the ideas out and quickly closed my phone, but it only led to more and more thoughts, situations, potential experiences swimming through my brain. Realizing I had upwards of twenty minutes before he’d be at my apartment, I groaned at the sudden tightness of my jeans.

_ I have time. I shouldn’t be thinking about shit while he’s right fucking next to me anyways. _

Begrudgingly, I unzipped my jeans and shimmed my way out, already sighing from the released pressure. Closing my eyes, I swore to try and finish as fast as possible to avoid any awkwardness when Jeremy came. I briefly palmed myself before moving my hand to pull my waistband down and start pumping. My thumb pressed on the head with every upstroke and a squeeze at the base on every downstroke. Picking up speed, again trying to work as fast as possible, I let out a low grunt. Creeping into the back of my mind were the same images of Jeremy undone and whimpering. Chills were sent up my spine as I almost reached my climax and-

_ “You really can’t contain yourself, can you?”  _ The voice whispered into my ear before vanishing again, forcing me to stop completely.

_ Fuck me- _

“Fuck  _ off _ , Will,” I mumbled trying desperately to finish to get some relief from the situation. The voice seemed to disappear for a good few minutes, and I began to relax again, focusing on the feeling, and- Well fuck, that’s Jeremy again under-

_ “Having fun with your boy-toy?” _

“Of  _ all _ the fucking times-” I cut myself off trying not to focus on the word toy in the phrase as much as the other half of my brain latched onto it.

_ “You’re disgusting, poor Jeremy, not even ready for a simple kiss, and you’ve already had thoughts of him completely undone? How gross,” _

The words echoed in my mind as my pumping only became more aggressive, on the verge of painful to try and distract from his words.

“I would,” I gulped, gritting the words through my teeth. “ _ Never _ force him to do anything, you know that-”

_ “Yet you want to hold power over him?”  _ Tears started to slip out of the corners of my eyes as I felt my orgasm growing closer.

_ “Want him to withe underneath your grasp? Obey your command?” _

With that, my orgasm came as I shuddered from its length and intensity before even attempting to respond to Will. Shuddering after every breath, I stood up and threw on the closest things next to me that wasn’t my work shit.

_ “Maybe he’s doesn’t want to kiss you because he’s afraid of you,” _

My back shot up straight, even with my legs half-way through my jeans, fire pierced behind my eyes.

“I would  _ never _ hurt him, he knows that, he-he just needs time-”

_ “Whatever you say,” _

More aggressive than before I threw on a black sweatshirt and beanie before I could even humor the concept he was spouting.

_ “He shrinks away at your touch, afraid of what you may do to him, of what you  _ want _ to do to him, you realize that right?” _

Beat. 

I wasn’t going to answer. Continuing my fuming silence as I moved to change my sheets and put the now soiled ones in the hamper.

_ “Is that the only reason you want to be with him? To get some action-” _

“ _ No.  _ You piece of shit, I-I want to be with him because I love and care for him and-and see a  _ future _ with him not just because I want to get into his fucking pants,”

Will vanished again, leaving me to trudge into the kitchen and grab  _ something  _ to take the edge off. Just as I opened the fridge and grabbed the first bottle I saw-

_ “Liar,” _

The bottle dropped from my hand and shattered on the floor with a loud crash, spilling beer and glass everywhere in the small apartment kitchen. I shakily breathed in and moved to get a broom to sweep the pieces of glass and throw them in the trash,  _ not _ trying to have a breakdown in the process. Just as I began shakily sweeping the class into the tray, I almost dropped it as  _ he _ spoke again.

_ “You know what you are? A pedophile. Wanting to see him, just barely eighteen in such obscene situations, how could you ever-” _

“You fucking  _ killed children, actual children,  _ and-and, I was  _ in the building _ , why did you choose  _ me _ to, I don’t know, fuck up when there were  _ so many  _ other people there-”

_ “Your mind was easy to get into. Easy to anger, to aggravate,”  _

More unstable breaths were let out as I continued sweeping and finally threw the discarded glass away.

_ “Jeremy couldn’t love such a broken, vile person. If only he knew what you’ve been to doing to the thought of-” _

I snapped, slamming my fist onto the concrete of the counter, I let go and yelled,

_ “Get out of my fucking head!” _

“M-Mikey?” A small voice murmured from the doorway. I didn’t realize the tears had spilled over until I felt them on my hands. My eyes shot to the figure, as Jeremy rushed over and grabbed my hand (that most definitely was going to be bruised).

“Are you-you alright?” My eyes followed from his hands up to his eyes.

“Yeah, uhm, Yeah I-I’m fine,” I could tell by his sideways frown he didn’t believe me.

“No, really! I-I am, I just, I’m glad you’re here, okay?” I reassured, moving a hand to cup his face and the other to wipe my own eyes from tears. 

“C’mon let's watch something stupid on Netflix okay?” 

I could tell he didn’t believe me but nevertheless he pulled me towards the couch and assumed his usual position with his head on my chest and legs curled in. Sliding my arm around his waist my breathing finally reached a steady pace as I grounded myself in his touch.

_ He’s not going anywhere, I know it. _

\---

I was used to seemingly everything about Michael J. Schmidt. I knew his trauma, his childhood, hell, even random shit like how he got that one specific scar below his kneecap in third grade. So, I knew how to make sure he wasn’t losing his mind. I squirmed somehow closer to his body and nuzzled closer to his neck. The only response I got was a squeeze on my waist from his left hand. I wasn’t really paying close attention to what show was on or what it even was about, as I closed my eyes and my mind wandered to different scenarios or futures aimlessly.

_ I could see us being together for a long time, _

_ Maybe one day we’ll even get married. _

Holy Hell, Fitzgerald, can’t even kiss him and already thinking of marriage?

_ We’ve been through this I’m the biggest sap known to man, _

Before I could really process much else through my brain’s argument, Mike’s hand slid to my hip and started drawing circles with his thumb. I felt my face burn and glanced up at his face from the side. He wasn’t paying attention so I assumed he didn’t realize his hand had moved.

_ I could literally melt in his hands, I wonder what that feels like. _

_ His strong hands being the only thing grounding me because the rest feels like a dream. _

_ His hands holding me down while- _

Are you  _ actually  _ thinking of fucking the person right next to you?

_ Oh my freaking god, can you shut up for one minute? _

You know I’m right. Your thoughts are so impure, humiliating, what the fuck is wrong with you?

I’d always struggled with coming to terms with the fact that I was a very horny person hidden under a lifelong stutter and shyness. It was something I’d been trying to accept about myself for years now, and even when I was finally accepting it as a part of me, the little voice in my head always shattered it.

Mike could never love someone as gross, and weak as you. If only he knew what you were doing,

_ That’s  _ not  _ true. Mikey loves me, he’s literally my boyfriend, this is  _ normal.

You don’t even feel comfortable  _ kissing _ the man, yet you fantasize about him taking you rough in-

_ Shut up, Shut up, Shut up! What if Mike can read minds? _

That’s so dumb, he can’t  _ read minds. _

…

_ Cough if you can read minds. _

…

A few minutes passed of silence as Mike let out a cough, which only left my brain to meltdown mode. He felt my body tense up and glanced down at me.

“The fuck are you freaked out about-” He started, before realizing where his hand was and pulling away. I already missed the warmth.

“Oh, shit, Jere I-I’m sorry I really shouldn't have I-” Watching his gruff side completely phase out of existence was a weird thing that only happened around me.

“No no! That-That was fine, M-Mike,” I said, feeling my face become redder while making eye contact for the first time since my inner battle.

_ Don’t think of anything sexual, Don’t think of anything sexual, Don’t think of anything sexual- _

It’s kinda hard to since we were just talking about how he would pin-

“My-My mind just wandered and I-I just got lo-lost in my head,” I let out a small giggle before a smile broke out onto his face.

“You’re adorable, ya’know that?” 

“Sh-Shut up,”

“It’s only the truth, you know,”

“I love you,”

“I love you too, Mikey”

And suddenly, all my fears and insecurities washed away as I crawled back towards him and laid my head on his chest, hearing his heartbeat.

_ Yeah, everything’s okay, _

**Author's Note:**

> This was a very experimental thing I wrote, exploring the mind-fuck PTSD of witnessing the child murders. The voice in Mike's head is obviously Will. Again, not in my own canon, but still fun.  
> Any and all comments are welcomed & encouraged!  
> Stay safe!
> 
> -Fia <3
> 
> writing twitter: @/noraneptune_  
> check me out on twt! follow & interact, you'll get a more clear idea of when/what things are coming out, and i also love taking suggestions and just talking to people :]]


End file.
